<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me For What I Am//Who I Was Meant To Be... by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768633">Take Me For What I Am//Who I Was Meant To Be...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always-a-girl!Brooke, Always-a-girl!Kameron, Dancer/Wrestler AU, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krooke fluff for a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me For What I Am//Who I Was Meant To Be...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/gifts">Crazy4Kameron</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean no?”</p><p>Brooke had spoken softly, stunned into speaking. </p><p>“Kam… this is your dream… you have to do it.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you…”</p><p>“You couldn’t do that if you tried.”</p><p>Brooke spoke softly, moving to hug Kameron softly. </p><p>“Go get your dream… I’ll always be here.”</p><p>“Why won’t you come with me?”</p><p>“I’m not built for that babe… but we’re in the same town, the same home…”</p><p>“I’m nervous.”</p><p>“So was I… remember? You made me swear I’d go try anyway… and now look… I’m here.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are… my Ballerina.”</p><p>“So go get your dream… my bodybuilding dreamboat</p><p>“You really won’t leave?”</p><p>“Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>